Rapid Heat Beats
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Muhahahahah we've finally done it with ouyt trans dimensional interview machine we can write more effective fanfiction with thanks to the good doctor and what not :P


Chapter 1

The first sonic Rain boom

Simple as it is is at the school was the fair and wise princess celestia. "so my little ponies you would like me to tell you a story?' Asked Celestia with a smile. "oh tell us about the original cutie mark crusaders again please princesss?" Asked scootaloo. "Another time my little ponies today I have a question to ask did you know that once there was no color in this world.

"No color well gosh princess how can that be?" Asked Apple Bloom Celestia looked at them and said. "once a long long time ago before discord ruled this land another more vile creature terrorized this land. A creature with no color grey. Not grey like Derpy hooves mind you. She was grey and plain like nothing anypony will see or should ever see again.

Celestia began her tale of friendship trust and loyalty. The legend of color. A young unicorn was sent by her father into a dragons cave because the dragon was out and they needed the gems it had to steal them so that they could profit.

Even the gems were dull but not so plain as they were in strange shapes so even in those plain days of lore they were valuable. When the daughter got there their was no gems twas but an egg. An egg of a dragon. The young unicorn carried the egg away though she felt she could not return to her father with no money.

The dragon egghad great markings on it it looked like nothing she had ever seen before for a second she saw something strange but perhaps she was wrong. A young male pegaseus was walking by and bumped into her. Their eyes met love at first sight perhaps but alas for the laws of the evil witch atop the mountain that ruled them all stated no intermingling between races.

"that was it my little ponies no light no color and forbidden love. " Said celestia. "What happened next?" asked rainbow dash it was then Celestia realized her favorite group of friends were eaves dropping. "Applejack fell having lost her balance because of rainbow and landfed in front of the princess. "Sorry princess twilight says you tell good stories" Said apple JAck.

"Well all I want to know is if that pegasues prince winds up with his thieveing princess." Said Rarity. The princess held back a laugha nd continued. The days went on and she would keep meeting him. there was a strange Dragon looming about another pony. Another forbidden love in that town. Our first unicorn her name was Shining star, Our pegasues name Swift Lightning, our other unicorn in love with this seemingly ugly dragon was called Peach. The dragon called False by his people because they claimed he was so ugly even his parents would hate him.

And sadly they did but accidently the wheels of fate begin turning and they snuck away into another land to hopefully forge a chance tpo live in peace. Hiding from a law that forbade such love. Eventually the two sets of individuals ran into eachother scared they ran into the cover of bushes they all looked out each senseing the others dilema.

Later taht night that little egg did hatch. But the dragon was strange. It looked different. It wasnt grey and stale it shone like light through a gem. In multiple colors the young dragon kept close to our friends. Star and swift as they liked to be called for short.

It thought of them as parents. Unlike our good friend spike she had a slight temper. Lets say if someone was unkind to her familya big fireball was the solution. BUT soon she began to dream on this and another dragon stepped into her life. Someone who callled her by a different name. It told her in this dream fighting isnt the answer not this way. Defending your family is good but not like this. DEfeat the witch clear this world make it the world no one remembers it is. It told her.

When the dragon awoke much like the cutie mark we recieve the dear dragon girl found one on her forehead. It was a strange thing but it was accepted by her parents. She knew what must be done.

But soon the witch traveled the land as she does every so often to enforce fear in the hearts of many. When asked to leave her so called pony parents the dragon refused. "I will not leave you I'll fight this witch if I have too." She stated.

She flew up to charge at the carriage but fell back down injured as her parents ducked away snd False coming to her rescue. The dragon girl thanked her Uncle false and began to train like no one had trained before.

She figured if she flew fast enough she could knock the witch out of the great sky above. For this dragon saw the world differently. In the meantime star and swift had one daughter. Give you one guess who that was.

Jealousy sparked in false and Peach as more people started to join them in a bit of a rebel front. They praised star and swift like they were king and queen of all pony kind She took off again with new found might as the witch desperate to kill all the rebels to instil fear into all.

It was then that a sonic boom was heard but not just any boom but.. "A sonic rainboom!" Yelled dash and the princess laughed and said "yes the first sonic rainboom was done by a dragon made up of color. " Said celestia.

You see it was theorized that a pegaseus would also be able to do such. A sonic rainboom if the colors matched. But a rainboom done by a teenage our world light color and purpose.

Color lit up the world and every pony had color. All of us each of every color painted by the rainbow that streaked the sky. Each of us different colors blazeing our hearts . The color scared thde witch off no one knows where she is now really.

Ever pony found they had a mark on their flank like the dragon on her head.

Star and swift denied an offer to become king and queen. so peach and False took over with their greedy hearts and they had a son. An evil ugly wrecth of a son whos first word was chaos. His second was disorder. He soon became known as discord.

"What happened to the dragon?" Asked Spike. "Well she became queen of the dragons and for a while even dragons were kind and well mannered like you spike." said celestia. Spike looked shocked and asked "and then what." Celestia sighed. "Spike thats a story for another time. Any other questions?" she said. "I have one is it true discord had two brothers?" asked twilight.

"yes and that is also a story for another time twilight." Said Celestia. And so seasons change stories begin and end but where theres ponies there will always be a story for those to enjoy. So now grab a snackbecause next time our dear princess tells a story it might be a lot longer.

"please princess" begged spike. Celestia sighed. "To be honest spike you remind me so much of My dear sister. I can't resist that face... So much like a sad puppy. A trick she used on me or our parents." Celestia let out a small laugh and continued

"Well my little dragon(she laughs again amuseing herself then her stare turns cold) For a while she began to rule dragon kind meaning peace between us and Dragons alike. Unlike our parents who didnt like the idea of leadership We eventually did realizeing that people need a kind hearted ruler not a dark one. Sadly The Queen of dragons was slaughtered by one known as Diablocorn" Said celestia as everyone shivered and gasped.

"you mean the pony boogey man is real" Shriekded spike. "I bet rainbow dash isnt afraid of some useless old bogey man " Said scotaloo. "Actually my sister proved to me years ago that hes real. " Said Rainbow dash.

"Rainbow has a sister well i'll be." Said Apple Jack. Rainbow looked at them." My older sister helped us younger kids send the boogeyman back to the world of nightmares. aint that right fluttershy?" Asked rainbow dash.

"Well yes its true. Scary things we saw that day. It's part of the reason why I can never look at my own shadow the same way again." Said fluttershy. Celstia looked at them " When did you do this?" Asked celestia. " A long time ago Rapid said not to tell anyone no one would believe us anyway." Said Rainbow dash.

"Rapid Heart. OH her. Your sister has a huge rap sheet for being a protector of the realm. THrowing monsters back into the hole they crawl from. STill...If you hadn't defeated discord I'm sure that girl would have found a way. I'll have to ask her about this adventure that I missed." Said Celestia.

"Are u serious. Rapid heart the Rapid heart is your older sister?" Asked Twilight. "Yes Bet you read all about her Beating down the undead dragon army that tried to take over equestria a few years back. " Said Rainbow dash.

'Well what rainbow don't know is that was a team effort between me , Rapid and my brother. they needed to keep me repeating that incantation even as hundreds of firebreathing zombies attacked them.; Thought twilight.

"Best thing though Rapid hearts coming here to stay in ponyville a while. " Said Rainbow.

"Now it can be a rapid hreart rainbow club." Said scootaloo. Over joyed in the thought that the hero would be coming soon.

Author note: But what kind of Pony is our dear rapid heart. Will every pony be curious or avoid her like zecora.

Power scares us all. And will our friends triumph over what new evils will lie in their future. Soon dear reader ypou will know.

And so will I time to get that inter dimensional interview machine running again so Rapid can tell me what happened next. Bye bye til next time!


End file.
